degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
The Experiment
The Experiment is the third episode of Season 1 of Degrassi Junior High. It aired on February 1, 1987. Summary Yick, convinced Mr. Raditch is picking on him, sets up an experiment, handing in as his own an old paper of Stephanie's. Joey finds himself in hot water when Kathleen and Melanie find out the drugs he has sold them are vitamin pills. Plot Yick is sitting in class with a cluttered desk talking to Arthur. Mr. Raditch catches him and calls Yick "Mr. Yu, the Disorganized." Yick says "He's always picking on me." Kathleen and Melanie are talking and they wonder about drugs. Melanie says she would take drugs and Kathleen agrees. Meanwhile, Arthur tries out for the basketball team. He can't hit a shot, so he asks Yick to help him. While they're practicing, Yick says that Mr. Raditch hates him because he gives him bad marks. Arthur comes up with an experiment to find out if Raditch is biased against Yick: he gives Yick one of Stephanie's old papers and lets Yick copy it. Kathleen and Melanie are discussing drugs again and Melanie says she wants to try drugs once. Joey overhears them. He pretends to be a drug dealer and offers to get them some drugs. Joey and Wheels meet up with Kathleen and Melanie. Joey meets up to give them "New Zealand Zappers" for $5. They take the pills and think they're stoned. Joey reveals to Wheels that he only gave Melanie and Kathleen vitamin pills. Yick turns in his paper. He turns it in and he gets an A-. Yick thinks that Raditch gave him too good of a mark, and asks for more of Stephanie's papers so he can continue to get good marks. Kathleen and Melanie ask Joey for more drugs. They meet again and the girls bring friends who want to buy some too. Mr. Raditch hands out papers in his class and tells Yick he knows that he took Stephanie's paper because he graded it last year. Yick tells Mr. Raditch that he stereotypes him and Raditch makes Yick and Arthur write papers in detention. Joey and Stephanie are talking at the diner when Melanie and Kathleen overhear him saying he sold them vitamin pills. In detention, Yick blames Raditch for everything and says he can't write the paper. Arthur tells him he should at least try. Arthur also says "If you want him to stop thinking you're dumb, prove you're not". The next day, Katheleen and Melanie confront Joey and demand their money back. While in class, Mr. Raditch reads the paper Yick wrote in detention. Mr. Raditch tells Yick he did a good job. He says they can start over, and he'll stop calling Yick "Mr. Yu, The Disorganized." Trivia= *The characters featured in the final freeze frame for this episode were Arthur and Yick. |-| Gallery= TE1.01.jpg 102_0007_layer-81.jpg TE1.02.jpg TE1.03.jpg TE1.04.jpg 102_0008_layer-91.jpg TE1.05.jpg TE1.06.jpg TE1.07.jpg 102_0009_layer-101.jpg TE1.08.jpg TE1.09.jpg TE1.10.jpg TE1.11.jpg TE1.12.jpg TE1.13.jpg TE1.14.jpg TE1.15.jpg TE1.16.jpg TE1.17.jpg TE1.18.jpg TE1.19.jpg TE1.20.jpg TE1.21.jpg TE1.22.jpg TE1.23.jpg TE1.24.jpg TE1.25.jpg TE1.26.jpg TE1.27.jpg TE1.28.jpg TE1.29.jpg TE1.30.jpg TE1.31.jpg TE1.32.jpg TE1.33.jpg Screen-Shot-2012-08-10-at-4.58.58-PM.png Screen-Shot-2012-08-10-at-5.00.29-PM.png Screen-Shot-2012-08-10-at-11.09.16-PM.png Screen-Shot-2012-08-10-at-11.07.51-PM.png Screen-Shot-2012-08-10-at-11.08.40-PM.png Screen-Shot-2012-08-10-at-11.37.57-PM.png Screen-Shot-2012-08-10-at-11.39.58-PM.png Screen-Shot-2012-08-10-at-11.43.58-PM.png Screen-Shot-2012-08-10-at-11.46.32-PM.png Screen-Shot-2012-08-10-at-11.58.34-PM.png Screen-Shot-2012-08-10-at-11.52.04-PM.png Screen-Shot-2012-08-10-at-11.57.26-PM.png Screen-Shot-2012-08-11-at-12.58.51-AM.png djhs1e3-joey3.png Degrassi_Junior_High_The_Experiment_000.jpg Degrassi_Junior_High_The_Experiment_001.jpg Degrassi_Junior_High_The_Experiment_002.jpg Degrassi_Junior_High_The_Experiment_006.jpg Degrassi_Junior_High_The_Experiment_007.jpg Degrassi_Junior_High_The_Experiment_008.jpg Degrassi_Junior_High_The_Experiment_009.jpg Degrassi_Junior_High_The_Experiment_010.jpg Degrassi_Junior_High_The_Experiment_011.jpg Degrassi_Junior_High_The_Experiment_012.jpg Degrassi_Junior_High_The_Experiment_013.jpg Degrassi_Junior_High_The_Experiment_016.jpg Degrassi_Junior_High_The_Experiment_018.jpg Degrassi_Junior_High_The_Experiment_019.jpg Degrassi_Junior_High_The_Experiment_020.jpg Degrassi_Junior_High_The_Experiment_023.jpg Degrassi_Junior_High_The_Experiment_024.jpg Temk1.png Temk2.png Temk3.png Allthewaywithstephaniek.png Allthewaywithvitamenc.png Kathighonvitamen1.png Melhighonvitamen1.png Rhimelanie 32.png TE1.04.jpg djhs1e3-joey4.png |-| Cast= (Ordered alphabetically) *Sara Ballingall as Melanie Brodie *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Sarah Charlesworth as Susie Rivera *Anais Granofsky as Lucy Fernandez *Rebecca Haines as Kathleen Mead *Neil Hope as Derek Wheeler *Kei Kei Hung as Wai Lee *John Ioannou as Alex Yankou *Jenny Lass as Avrianna *Arlene Lott as Nancy Kramer *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Bill Parrott as Shane McKay *Siluck Saysanasy as Yick Yu *Nicole Stoffman as Stephanie Kaye *Duncan Waugh as Arthur Kobalewscuy |-| Quotes= *Joey: "Hey, Artie Smartie! I hear your mother recalling you!" *Joey: "No pay', no playin'. No tip, no trip. No pills, no thrills!" |-| Link= *Watch The Experiment on YouTube Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Episodes Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 1 Episodes